Getting Together
by Hanna Squalor
Summary: Short scenes between Esme and Olaf in book the sixth. There will be more if you review.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Squalor residence Esme Squalor speaking."

"Hello, E. It's O"

"O! I haven't heard from you in years!"

"I know, E, it's because to left me for Jerrid remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Why are you calling?"

"I'm calling because I need your help. I understand your husband knew the Baudelaires. I understand you've adopted their children and you have access to the Quagmire fortune."

"Yes I'm getting the brats today or tomorrow or something like that and yes I am in control of their fortune."

"Well I want to meet you for lunch. When are you free?"

"Today. It's in to eat lunch at one o clack where do you want to meet me?"

"The Ralton. You remember where it is right?"

"Yes its next to the V.F.D ."

"Good I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay. See you then."

"And, E? You better be as beautiful as you used to be or I will be sorely disappointed."

"Shut up, O. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Esmé walked into the restaurant. It was familiar to her from her days in the theatre and it was dark and shadowed Candles light the tables since all the windows were covered in dark draperies. She sat at a table in the far corner ordering a drink from the bar it wasn't long before O sat across from her. 

"Hello, E." He greeted with a grin. His eyes traveled over her , not that he could see her well in the darkness.

"O, its been too long…" Esmé said sipping her drink. Olaf ordered a wine bottle from the menu and turned back to her.

"Esmé, I didn't picture you as the orphan adopting type…" Olaf commented.

"Orphans are in." Esmé explained drinking rather quickly it wasn't everyday that her ex lover walked back into her life.  
"You seem tense."

"I'm not tense."

"Okay then…" Olaf said putting his hand over her glass and pulling it away gently. "We both know that you don't do well with drinks." Esmé cast him a glare and he let go of her cup.

"I'm not tense"

"I believe you…Anyway I need your help because you see I've been chasing after those Baude-Brats for along time and I'm going to steal their fortune. I need your help . I need access to the Baudelaires and I need a place to keep the Quagmires." Olaf explained watching her finish off her drink.

"So you have the Quagmires! I wondered where they were. I'm supposed to be looking for them but I really didn't care. So yes I can help you but what's in it for me?" Esmé asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…of course if you want to with me then I will give you a share of the Baudelaire fortune…" Olaf said grinning as her green eyes flashed in the candle light.

"And the Quagmire fortune?"

"Yes that too."

"Okay. I'll come but only for a really nice slice."

"It will be as big as you want it to be my dear. You have always knew how to push my buttons."

Esmé winced a little at the memory. "I've changed." she said quietly.

"Yes you have. You've gotten rich and even more beautiful."

"Another drink over here." Esmé called to the bar tender. "Your looking……the same as always. Before you come into my house you have to be in. So get a pinstriped suit to go with your disguise. I'm no doubt guessing you haven't very much money so here's 200 for the suit and anything else you need to by." Esmé said slapping four 50s onto the table.

"Your so thoughtful. Remember that you used to be poor too."

"I know. I don't talk about it in my new life of high society. I was rich as a child but my parents died in a fire and I was sent to live with normal people. Then you lured me into living with you when I was 18."

"You told me you were 20."

"That doesn't matter but know I'm a highly respected financial advisor that sees more money a day then you'll ever steal. "

"Maybe so but your leaving with me remember so about next week……."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Esmé paced the house slightly that morning Olaf was coming over today and she was a tad unnerved about seeing him. She knew he would fool Jerome but the kids wouldn't be fooled. She took in a deep breath and took her stress out of an unsuspecting Jerome.

"Jerome! Bring me a can of Parsley soda and something with chocolate sprinkles!" She screamed.

"Yes my Darling!" Came his reply from a near by room. She rolled her eyes and awaited her in food. She sat on a lime green sofa and leaned back. It was only about 2 minutes when Jerome came walking in with a silver platter with Parsley soda and a blue cereal bowl full of chocolate sprinkle covered ice cream. Jerome set the tray on the table in front of her and looked at her for a moment.

"Is something bothering you darling? " He asked sitting next to her uncomfortably close.

"No. You can go back to whatever it is you were doing." Esmé said taking the spoon of the tray and taking a bite of the ice cream.

"I wasn't doing anything." He said smiling fondly at her as she slipped the spoon into her mouth. Esmé sighed and took another bit, he was always free to spend time with her…inconveniently.

The phone rang. Esmé jumped. She shook it off but Jerome looked suspicious. "Are you sure your okay… its only the phone…" He said and leaned over to answer it. Esmé ate some more ice cream while she listened to Jerome talk to one of his friends.

Esmé glanced at the presents she had bought for the kids, now would be a nice time to give them.

(A/N: I have mesh together like two of her lines that are two pages apart for the purpose of this story.) "I'm not going to make him get undressed just to make you feel better, Come Gunther let me show you the rest of my glorious apartment!' Esmé said leading him away from the orphans down the hall.

Once in the next hall Olaf snickered "So your not going to make me get undressed to make Violet happy eh? How about you?"

Esmé just rolled her eyes. Olaf sped up and cut her off pinning her to the wall with a hand planted firmly on the wall on either side of her. "O!" She cried . "Let me go." She ordered pushing him.

"Oh E you know you like being pinned as I recall or tied or handcuffed-"

"Your one to talk!"

Olaf chuckled. "If you want to tie me up that's okay too."

"Olaf!"

"You know you want me back!"

"….Maybe….."

"Aha! I knew it!"

"Don't get over excited. I'm married remember."

"As if you really care."

Esmé sighed and did what she ha been longing to do for a long time now. She jumped on him hugging him and wrapping her legs around his waist. Luckily he could still carry her and didn't fall over. He leaned back against the wall but he missed falling through a door way and tumbling onto a couch. Esmé tugged off his monocle and kissed him. She had forgot what the taste of wine on his breath was like. (A/N: Ew….As much as I love Esmé and Olaf together that's just…..blagh….) "I love that suit on you."

"So are there really 71 bedrooms in this place?"


End file.
